Go! Noble Princess Pretty Cure!
Go! Noble Princess Pretty Cure! is a fan made spin-off series of Go! Princess Pretty Cure! created by VanillaCupcakes123. The story takes place a few years after the original Princess Pretty Cure. It has similar themes as it's processor. Plot TBA Pretty Cure Momoka Haruno/Cure Anthea, Princess Of Nature ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Momoka is the 13-year-old protagonist in her first year at Noble Academy. She's previously appeared in the processor series, Go! Princess Pretty Cure. With her sister being a big inspiration to her, she strived to study to get into Noble Academy, which she succeeded. However, she lied about having a dream. She has yet to find her real dream, but still supports her friends and their dreams. Momoka grew and turned out a lot like her sister, being energetic and determined. However, she tends to get carried away with things at times. Even though she idolizes her sister, there are a lot of things about her that she doesn't understand. However, as time progressed, she starts to learn lessons and see things through her sister's eyes. Momoka strives to be like her sister if not better. As Cure Anthea, Momoka is the pretty cure/princess of nature. Her element is nature (as well as earth) and her special ability is super strength. Ayano Kurenai/Cure Phoenix, Princess of Fire Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Ayano is one of the main cures and a childhood friend of Momoka. She comes from the Hope Kingdom from orders from Kanata and Towa to search for the new princess pretty cure. Ayano is shown to be quite frank, but a bit of a sensitive girl who cherishes the people that matter to her a lot. Ayano tends to have low-self-esteem at times, also being like that when young and only grew. When younger, Ayano became friends with Momoka for a short time until Momoka had to move away. This broke Ayano's heart and caused her to lose some of her faith in humanity. Once she meets up with Momoka again and finds out that she's Cure Lily, she's confused and annoyed. Her negative feelings towards her last for a while, but as things progressed they start to become friends again. She's close with the royal, mainly Towa. She's an orphan, but later she finds out that she's a descendent of Chieri, the past Cure Flora. Her element is fire and her special ability is fast reflexes and to predic the future. Natsumi Hisakawa/Cure Nymph, Princess Of Rivers ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Natsumi is a 14-year-old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council vice president. Polite, caring, kind, but sophisticated, Natsumi is well-known and an very popular student. She's very similar to Minami. However, unlike Minami, Natsumi has low-self-esteem, always worried of disappointing her parents, older sister and disgracing her family's name. Natsumi studies and works hard to be a doctor, but it's reveled that it's not her real dream and that she's only striving to become a doctor because of her parents' wishes. Her element is water/ice and special ability is to breathe and to swim fast and more freely under water by sprouting a mermaid’s tale. Hikari Nakamura/Cure Glimmer, Princess Of Skies ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Hikari is a 14-year-old sophomore student at Noble Academy. Hikari's a star athlete, particularly in basket ball. Her element is light and her special ability is super speed. Mizuki Sunzuki/Cure Zephyr, Princess Of Wind Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) 13-year-old Mizuki is Momoka's childhood friend who has managed to join her in attending Noble Academy with her. Though can be shy at times, she's very passionate about her dreams and even sometimes can go overboard with it. She strives to be a playwright. Her and Momoka are very close. Her element is air/wind and her special ability is telekinisis. The Noble Kingdom Prince Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Prince is a dog-like fairy. Despite his name, he has a very sharp-tongue and can be a bit mean. However, he does have a heart and tries his best to get along with everyone. Dina Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Dina is a bird-like fairy. Very sweet and understanding, but can be a bit of a nervous wreak at times. She wants peace and for everyone to get along. Ella Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Ella is a bird-like fairy who is seen as the sibling's caretaker while their parents are gone. The Kingdom Of Sin Seal Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) His catchphrase is "Seal Your Dream!". Freeze Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Her catchphrase is "Freeze Your Dream!". Bolt Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) His catchphrase is "Bolt Your Dream!". Block Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) His catchphrase is "Block Your Dream!". Supporting Characters Masako Kisaragi Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Masako is Reiko Kisaragi's sister and is the school council president. Amai Nakamichi Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Another supporting character and is the school council's secretary. Miwa Akane Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Miwa is the school's dorm supervisor. Satako Hisakawa Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Satako is Natsumi's older sister who attends college. Haruka Haruno Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Items Dress Up Keys * Daisy, Petunia and Rose Quartz - Cure Athena's keys. * Mist, Spray and Sapphire - Cure Nymph's keys. * Starlight, Nebula and Topaz - Cure Glimmer's keys. * Smoke, Blaze and Ruby - Cure Phoenix's keys. * Gust, Turbulence and Malachite - Cure Zephyr's keys. Crystal Princess Scepters Locations Noble Academy ''' The cures school. '''Hope Kingdom Ayano, Prince, Dina and Ella's home. Episodes Trivia * Momoka Haruno is the only pretty cure from the spin off series who appears from the previous series of Princess Pretty Cure. Gallery